Known CCD clock driver circuits operated at very high frequencies (e.g., 30 megahertz) tend to be restricted in the amount of voltage deliverable to a capacitive load to about six volts when available off the shelf electronic components are used. Electronic components capable of use as high frequency CCD clock drivers circuits with operating voltages in range of about ten volts can be specially designed, however, problems of high power dissipation and cost are probable. U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,565, issued Aug. 2, 1988 and having a common assignee and inventorship with the present patent application, teaches the use of off-the-shelf electronic components to implement high frequency clock driver circuits which provide the high currents needed for CCD capacitive loads, but only operate up to about six volts.
It is thus desirable to have a high frequency (in the range of 30 MHz) CCD clock driver circuit which can be formed from readily available components and which is capable of delivering between six and twelve volts.